grafarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope
Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope is the fourth film in the Skywalker saga, the first film in the Original Trilogy, and the first overall Star Wars film to ever be released. It was written and directed by George Lucas, produced by Gary Kurtz, and stars Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Harrison Ford, Peter Cushing, and Alec Guinness. It was released in 1977. Opening Crawl Summary 25/5/7977 CRC: Darth Vader's Star Destroyer, the Devastator, attacks the Tantive IV over Tatooine. The Devastator shuts down the main reactor of the Tantive IV. Princess Leia gives the plans to the Death Star to R2-D2 as Darth Vader forcibly boards the Tantive IV. Vader then interrogates Captain Antilles in an attempt to find where they had hidden the Death Star plans before ultimately killing him. Stormtroopers capture Princess Leia. C-3PO then takes R2 to an escape pod where they escape to the planet below. Princess Leia is then taken to Darth Vader where he inquires about the Death Star plans with no success. Vader orders that a distress signal is sent out from the Tantive IV so they could then lie to the Senate saying all aboard had been killed. Vader then sends Stormtroopers down to Tatooine to search for the plans. R2 and 3PO are then kidnapped by Jawas. 26/5/7977 CRC: The droids are then sold to the Lars family where they meet Luke Skywalker. As Luke prepares the droids for work C-3PO tells him of their service within the Rebel Alliance and Luke discovers a message Leia has placed in R2 where she requests the aid of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke theorizes that Obi-Wan could be a relative of Old Ben Kenobi. Luke tells his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru but Owen just tells Luke to have R2’s memory wiped. Luke gets frustrated after Owen tells Luke he says he can’t leave for the Academy for another year. Luke discovers R2 missing so he decides to go searching for him in the morning. 27/5/7977 CRC: Luke finds R2 but he’s attacked by Tusken Raiders. Old Ben then saves him and reveals that he is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan then brings Luke and the droids to his hut. Obi-Wan tells Luke the true history of his father, Anakin Skywalker. Not the history Uncle Owen had told him, that he was a navigator on a spice freighter, but that he was a Jedi Knight who had served in the Clone Wars. He then gives Luke his father’s lightsaber. Obi-Wan then views Leia’s message where she requests that he take R2-D2 to Alderaan so her father can retrieve the Death Star plans within him. He accepts this new mission and Luke agrees to take him to Anchorhead before taking the droids back to his uncle. Emperor Palpatine dissolves the Senate and gives the regional governors direct control over their territories. High ranking Imperials including Grand Moff Tarkin have a meeting where they debate on what course of action to take next now that the Rebel Alliance has the Death Star plans. Luke and Obi-Wan stumble on a group of Jawas who were slaughtered by Stormtroopers. Luke then realizes his family could be in danger so he runs away to his home where he finds that they had been killed as well. When he returns to Obi-Wan he decides to join him on his trip to Alderaan and become a Jedi. Vader then tortures Leia in hopes that she will reveal the location of the Death Star plans. 28/5/7977 CRC: Obi-Wan and Luke travel to Mos Eisley Spaceport where they visit Mos Eisley Cantina. Luke is nearly attacked by Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba before Obi-Wan saves him. Obi-Wan enlists the help of Chewbacca and Han Solo who agree to take them to Alderaan. Han has a confrontation with the bounty hunter Greedo who he then kills. Tarkin orders the Death Star to Alderaan. Han discusses his payment with Jabba. Luke and Obi-Wan go to Docking Bay 94 where they meet up with Han and Chewie. Stormtroopers begin attacking the group forcing them to escape on the Millennium Falcon. The Death Star destroys Alderaan. Obi-Wan trains Luke in the ways of the Force as the Millennium Falcon jumps to Alderaan. 29/5/7977 CRC: Obi, Luke, Han, Chewie, and the droids find Alderaan destroyed and get pulled into the Death Star. They then proceed to sneak through the Death Star and rescue Princess Leia. They then encounter a dianoga. Obi-Wan shuts down the power reactor so the Millennium Falcon can leave. As the group is running to the ship Obi-Wan duels Darth Vader and dies. The Millennium Falcon escapes to the main Rebel base on Yavin 4 however they are tracked by the Empire. The group lands on Yavin 4 and the Death Star enters the Yavin system. 30/5/7977 CRC: General Dodonna outlines the battle plan for the Rebel pilots. The Death Star slowly lines up it’s shot with Yavin 4. Han leaves with his reward money. Luke takes part in the Battle of Yavin (7977) where Rebel fighters attack the Death Star. Darth Vader nearly kills Luke but he’s stopped by Han Solo after he had a change of heart. Luke then destroys the Death Star which kills Grand Moff Tarkin and many other important Imperials. Darth Vader survives the attack in his TIE-Advanced. The Rebels then celebrate their victory as Han, Luke, and Chewbacca are rewarded with medals. Appearances Category:Movies Category:Original Trilogy